Wizarding Preparatory Academy
by xxentersandmanxx
Summary: Wizarding Preparatory Academy is the equivalent of the American Hogwarts. With these set of students we will sure be in for a ride. Drinking, bullying, studying, romance, and drama are all for sure in store. Will Tyler and his friends survive the cruel world that is Dub Prep. Get ready for the hell that is school.(tyler is based of Kurt thats why its CO other glee based characters)


**Wizarding Preparatory Academy**

 **Before you read this story I want you to know that this is my first time writing a story on here and your criticism would be greatly appreciated! Also, in this first chapter I'm only introducing like 2 characters, but don't be alarmed I have tons more but they're not going to be introduced during the sorting like the ones I am introducing now. Thank you so much for reading ,and tell me if you have any suggestions or if I should discontinue the story or anything at all! I should update pretty consistently if this ends up being any good!** **J**

 **Chapter 1**

It's September 1st, you know what that means. Tons of new students getting ready for the hell that is **school**.

Little did some of these 11 year olds know, they were wizards getting ready to be put through the ringer of all that is the Wizarding Preparatory Academy, also known as "Dub Prep". If you're unfamiliar with the school, then all you need to know is that it's a wizarding school in America (basically it's the Americanized Hogwarts).

Hundreds of students every year aboard the Dub Prep Express that is hidden at the Union Station in California. New pureblood students are never as impressed as the new muggleborn students, for they have already been told of the wonder that is Dub Prep by their parents who went there before them. The muggleborn students see it as something completely new and terrifyingly fucking awesome.

"The train has stopped and now once everyone is inside, the sorting hat ceremony will commence!", said Professor Bumble the headmaster of the school.

The headmaster was in his fifties with graying hair and a love for teaching. He is always properly dressed, but at the same time he has a very childish sense of humor and is extremely kind,

He said," Now that we are all inside, let's start the sorting ceremony!"

The hat roared," Anders, Dexter". Right away the hat yelled ravenclaw. Dexter was the complete and udder epitome of the ravenclaw stereotype. He had a love of learning that would go unmatched and in other terms, he was a TOTAL nerd.

Now the hat yelled," Applegate, Tyler." The hat had an extremely difficult decision here. Tyler had always been different and unique even at a young age, with his sharp yet beautiful features and soft brown hair. People still constantly bullied him which left him with fucked up self esteem issues and a biting sense of humor. His face and sense of style looked different than the normal in a special way. Plus, he's extremely bright, these qualities would make him an amazing ravenclaw.

The thing was, he was also extremely ambitious, cunning, and he had a quick wit that could make him a fantastic slytherin. And, he also had a pure heart and had a great way with finding things that could make himself fall into hufflepuff. But, the trait that stood out the most, although he thought he had none of was courage. It was exuding from him.

After 5 minutes of difficult debate, the amount of courage basically toppled over the hat forcing it to put Tyler into Gryffindor. With the years ahead of that kid, it's a good thing he has so much bravery. The thing is, Tyler is gay. He doesn't even need to come out. He was just one of those people where you could just tell. He knew he was gonna be put through the fucking ringer for his sexuality and that these next seven years at Dub Prep were gonna be hell.

 **Don't worry I'm not gonna go through the rest of the sorting ceremony haha. I'm going to introduce the rest of the students through Tyler's classes and stuff. He's gonna basically be the main character and this story is gonna be about the hell people go through in school and stuff, but it's also gonna have some humor, and I'm going to make it in the universe of Harry Potter, but the Voldemort problems are gone since this story is supposed to be about this 2015 school year and so on. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
